Black Company Wiki
Welcome to the Black Company Wiki A free and unofficial encyclopedia about the Black Company series that anyone can edit. Established in February 2012. • • • • Wiki Tutorials • Contents Warning: Please be aware this wiki contains Unmarked Spoilers for all books in the series! Caution: The Black Company series contains mature themes and content (15+ recommended) Charge of the Black Company.jpg|The Black Company|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Company|linktext=Learn more about the last Free Company of Khatovar BlackCompany8.jpg|Kina|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/Kina|linktext=The Year of Skulls draws near... Battle of Juniper.jpg|Battle of Juniper|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Juniper|linktext=The Company lay siege to a black fortress that has sinister origins. About the Series The Black Company, a series of novels and short stories by Glen Cook, which charts the exploits of a mercenary band fighting in various bloody wars and conflicts. Its claim to fame is the voice in which it is told – real soldiers talking like real soldiers. First published in the 1980's it was a forerunner in Dark Fantasy/ Grimdark fiction, which includes George R. R. Martin's Game of Thrones Series, Steven Erikson's Malazan Novels and Kentarou Miura's Berserk. Novels The Black Company.jpg|The Black Company|link=The Black Company Shadows Linger.jpg|Shadows Linger|link=Shadows Linger White-rose-glen-cook-paperback-cover-art.jpg|The White Rose|link=The White Rose Shadow Games.jpg|Shadow Games|link=Shadow Games Dreams of Steel.jpg|Dreams of Steel|link=Dreams of Steel The Silver Spike.jpg|The Silver Spike|link=The Silver Spike Bleak Seasons.jpg|Bleak Seasons|link=Bleak Seasons She Is The Darkness.jpg|She is the Darkness|link=She is the Darkness Water Sleeps.jpg|Water Sleeps|link=Water Sleeps Soldiers Live.jpg|Soldiers Live|link=Soldiers Live Characters Croaker the black company by irontree-daz1ifv.jpg|Croaker|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/Croaker The Lady (The Black Company) .jpg|Lady|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lady Soulcatcher-0.jpg|Soulcatcher|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/Soulcatcher One Eye by Olga Sluchanko.jpg|One-Eye|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/One-Eye Raven by Irontree.jpg|Raven|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/Raven Darling.png|Darling|link=Darling Silent by Irontree.jpg|Silent|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/Silent Limper by Irontree.jpg|Limper|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/Limper Howler by Didier Graffet.jpg|Howler|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/Howler Lady's Taken.jpg|Lady's Taken|link=The Lady's Taken Longshadow.jpg|Longshadow|link=http://blackcompany.wikia.com/wiki/Longshadow Mogaba.png|Mogaba|link=Mogaba Murgen_by_Didier_Graffet.png|Murgen|link=Murgen Toadkiller Dog.jpg|Toadkiller Dog|link=Toadkiller Dog Willow Swan.jpg|Willow Swan|link=Willow Swan Ky Sahra.jpg|Ky Sahra|link=Ky Sahra Goblin by kira mayer-d7bphmr.jpg|Goblin|link=Goblin Navigation Juniper.jpg|Locations|link=Category:locations Narayan Singh.png|Religions|link=Category:Religions Black Company Badge.png|Organizations|link=Category:Organizations Battle of Juniper.jpg|Events|link=Category:Events Windwhale.jpg|Creatures|link=Category:Creatures Croaker Writing.jpg|Languages|link=Languages Contributing Like all fan-operated wikis, this project is a labor of love, and contributions from all Black Company fans is tremendously appreciated. If you would like to become involved in improving and expanding the Black Company Wiki visit our page and Tutorial page. If you are new to this wiki please read our page, and if you have any questions just ask one of our . To get started visit these pages for adding , and general . Current Poll Which is your favourite Black Company story arc? The Books of the North The Books of the South The Books of the Glittering Stone Recent News * A TV adaptation of the Black Company series with Eliza Dushku starring as the Lady has been announced. * Port of Shadows, the 11th installment in the Black Company series is scheduled for release on the 25th September 2018. Featured Article The Lady's Taken, also called the New Taken, were eight sorcerers of immense strength and skill who were enslaved by The Lady using the Rite of Taking. They were "Taken" to serve as replacements for the nine of the original Ten Who Were Taken ... Read More Featured Image by Mikey Patch. Available at https://www.patreon.com/mikeypatch2/community]] Recent Changes © All works in the Black Company series covered on this wiki are the copyright of Glen Cook. In addition, all images and artwork shown on this wiki are the copyright of the respective artists and creators. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse